


Dad Au Drabbles

by Dotdotbeepdot



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Parents, Cute Bimgle stuff, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I promise this au is very soft but the second story is painful, Kisses, M/M, Manipulation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will tag as I go on, movie date night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories about the egos as dads/kids that started from my tumblr!!
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/Googleiplier, Captain Magnum/Ed Edgar, Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Dr. Iplier/The Host
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877875
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87





	1. Basics

**Author's Note:**

> Just the basics

**Dark and Wilford**

  * Weren’t planning to have children until much later.
  * Ended up adopting a neglected child in their area right before their wedding.
  * Harrison (King) had been kicked out
  * That shelter just so happened to be Damien (Dark) and Wilford’s house.
  * They let the kid in and stressed about why he was out there so late at night and why he wasn’t talking.
  * Let him stay the night and immediately in the morning, Damien calls Abe to help him out.
  * Find out about Harrison’s home life and Wilford begs Damien to keep him.
  * Can easily gain custody of him because of their money and already having proof of the bio parents neglect.
  * Did end up gaining custody about two weeks before their wedding (which was chaotic to deal with).
  * About 2 months after they’ve adopted him, Harrison was diagnosed with autism.
  * Got Yan two years after that.
  * Celine came to them with a baby, telling them it was her and Mark’s, and then disappearing with the child in their care.
  * Later, they would find out that Celine had ran away from Mark and was halfway across the country.
  * Harrison is 15 and Yan is 11.



**Google**

  * Single dad to four kids.
  * Only three were planned.
  * Had the triplets with his ex, but then they broke up and since Blue (Google) actually cared about his sons, he was the one to keep them.
  * Didn’t have to fight his ex that much on them. She told the court herself that she didn’t care who got the kids.
  * Adopted Bing after meeting the kid a lot when picking up the triplets.
  * He found out he was an orphan when he dropped Bing home once and that home happened to be an orphanage.
  * Ended up adopting him because he was already over a lot and the triplets loved him.
  * It was just fair that he gave him a permanent home.
  * Has a good relationship with Jasper (Red), Hunter (Green), and Bing, but not Oliver.
  * Oliver took the divorce the worst and acts out because his brothers don’t seem to care that their mother doesn’t care about them.
  * Bing is the only one that really gets along with Oliver.
  * The triplets and Bing are all 17 (Bing a few months older).



**Bim**

  * Absolutely did not plan his kids.
  * Got knocked up by an old boyfriend (who ran off as soon as he heard).
  * Had the Jim twins alone in his hospital room.
  * He’s trans so he had to get off his testosterone shots while pregnant.
  * Planned to put them up for adoption, but fell in love with them as soon as he saw the little bastards.
  * Named James and Jamie because he was so high off pain killers and crying that he tried naming them both after his father.
  * The nurse thankfully reasoned with the drugged out Bim and settled on similar names for them.
  * Poor Bim was so embarrassed when he found out later that he had named his sons practically the same name.
  * His friends call them Bim and his little Jims. That doesn’t at all help his embarrassment.
  * Raised the twins while also building his rep as a game show host.
  * Still a single dad with his chaos twins, but has been flirting with a certain man named after a primary color.
  * The Jims are 15.



**Dr. Iplier and Host**

  * One of the few that actually planned to have kids.
  * Discussed having a surrogate and Edward (Dr. Iplier) as the donor.
  * But then Issac (The Host) lost his eyesight and decided a baby wouldn’t be the best thing to have in the house.
  * Almost weren’t excepted because of Issac being blind, but Edward being a doctor kinda reassured the agency.
  * Ended up adopting Yancy as a tween.
  * He had come from a violent household were he was being beaten and neglected, and then to a foster home were he was practically a prisoner.
  * Yancy wasn’t happy to be taken away from his foster home though, so he didn’t like being with them at first.
  * Edward and Issac both stayed patient and calm to let Yancy know that he was safe here.
  * It took him three months to loosen up and a year to fully relax.
  * He still had issues, but they were all working on it.
  * Yancy is 16.



**Magnum and Edgar**

  * Maggie had a child before he even met Edgar.
  * Had Illinois with his ex wife before she died.
  * Lived alone for awhile, traveling all over the country and even on different continents.
  * They ended up settling down when Illinois was getting into high school.
  * That was when Maggie met Edgar and they got married a few years after.
  * Only recently did they adopt Eric.
  * Weren’t planning on having another kid, but Edgar has went on about the kid to his husband for days.
  * Eric had come from a bad household to Edgar’s orphanage and he immediately latched onto the kid.
  * Maggie suggested adopting him if it was hurting him so much.
  * So they did.
  * Maggie was surprised when he saw that Eric didn’t have feet and Eric was just as surprised to see that Maggie didn’t have legs.
  * Immediately, they got him new prosthetics because his were beaten down and held together poorly.
  * Illinois grew to like him quick, but it took Eric a little bit to get used to.
  * Illinois is 17 and Eric is 15.




	2. First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bim was feeding his little one year olds breakfast in his kitchen when it happened.

Bim’s cheeks hurt with how much he was smiling. He’s only had his twins for a year now and he’s still as in love with them as he was the day they were born. He practically swooned as Jamie stuffed a little baby fistful of Cheerios in his mouth and James clapped and kicked his feet in the chair.

Bim really couldn’t believe how _cute_ his little babies were! Well, he could cause he was such a cutie himself, but _God_ , his twins made him look like a gross old man.

“Aww,” Bim cooed as he wiped drool from his younger son’s cheek, smiling wider when Jamie giggled and grabbed at his father’s hand. “You two are so adorable! My little Jimmy Bimmy boys!”

The twins babbled and laughed as Bim squished and kissed them. He was currently nuzzling his nose against James’ cheek when it happened.

“Jim!” A tiny, excited voice called out. Bim froze. He whipped his head to the side to stare at Jamie with wide eyes. “Jim, Jim!”

Bim gasped, shooting up to stand and covering his mouth. His chest swelled and tears blurred his vision as his son jumped up and down in his seat, repeating the name. _Your first words_ , Bim tried to say, only for it to come out as a high pitched squeak. He stomped his feet excitedly, which only made his twins more giggly and hop more.

“Jim!” Jamie made a grabbing motion to Bim. “Jim, Jim, Jim!”

“Jim!” James cried out, grabbing one of his brother’s hands and both of them using their free hand to try and grab their father.

Bim couldn’t stop his tears at hearing _both_ his sons’ first words. He is going to start ugly sobbing in the middle of his kitchen. He reached to let the twins grab at his fingers and continued to chant their nicknames.

“Yes,” Bim sobbed, grinning and laughing softly. He gently shook both their little hands. “Yes, yes! You’re Jims! My little Jims, oh god, I love you two so much.”

“Jim!” They both cried out, only for them to dissolve into giggles as Bim attack their chubby cheeks with kisses once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some soft in the beginning. Next chapter isn't at all soft :>


	3. Mama's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue's ex comes by for a visit.
> 
> Warning: This chapter is filled with manipulation and implied emotional abuse.

Blue was starting dinner in his tiny kitchen— he seriously wished he had enough money to move to a bigger house— when he heard the doorbell give its shrill ring. Blue huffed and stuck his head into the doorway that separated the kitchen and the living room.

“Bing,” he called out, getting his son’s attention from the game he vigorously playing on his phone. “Can you get the door please?”

“Huh?” he tilted his head, but didn’t tear his eyes off the game.

He wasn’t listening.

The ringing continued.

Blue huffed again before turning off the water he was boiling on the stove before heading to the door.

His stomach dropped to the floor as soon as he opened it.

“Hello, dearie,” Marissa— Blue’s ex— stood on his doorstep. Blue immediately tried to slam the door on her, but she grabbed the frame before he could. “Oh come on Google, I was just dropping by—”

“You’re not welcome here,” Blue snapped, bristling at the old pet name. “Get the fuck off my property.”

“Hey,” Marissa hissed, the casual vibe she had seconds ago disappearing under her glare. “You better watch your mouth before I rethink those assault charges on you. Now… let me _in_.”

Blue stood his ground, but didn’t say anything else. He held her glare for another moment, before she shoved her way past him.

“Well,” she looked around at the small room. “Seems like you’ve been doing just fine while I was gone.”

“You took the house, what did you expect?” Blue gritted through his teeth, trying to stay calm. He moved past her to get to the couch, where Bing still sat. “Bing, can you go to your room, please.”

Bing looked at his father in confusion and a little bit of worry. But he nodded and left nonetheless, nervously watching the new lady as he passed by her.

“Okay, that one isn’t ours,” she said bluntly, watching the teen escape down the hall. “I wouldn’t have a kid that stupid looking, and I don’t think we named one of them Bing— though that would be a good one considering your nickname— unless you changed everything up since I’ve been gone?”

“Bing isn’t your blood,” Blue was getting closer and closer to saying ‘fuck it’ to her threat and throwing her out of the house. “What do you want, Marissa?”

“I want to see my kids, of course,” she looked affronted that Blue would even ask her that. “Me and Ollie have been talking a lot and I wanted to see him.”

“Olive—” Blue shook his head. He’ll talk to him later. “It’s been over ten years. You can’t just come back when they are not children anymore.”

“Since when did you care about them,” her tone turned harsh again. “ _I_ was the one to convince you to have them. _You_ didn’t want kids and then suddenly, I leave and you _love_ them? If you didn’t hate me so much and wanted to see me suffer, you would’ve handed them over immediately.”

“I would _never_ leave a living being in your hands,” Blue shouted, anger that she would ever assume he’d ever get rid of his kids overpowering him. “You stay away from them and never talk to Oliver again.”

Silence settled over the living room. Both of them stared at each other in barely concealed fury. Marissa sighed through her nose before giving Blue a tight, fake smile.

“Okay Google,” Blue froze. “Here’s what’s gonna happen. I’m going to go out with my sons for the evening, just to get some dinner and talk. You can either stop me and risk getting all of them taken away, or you can let me go and continue dinner with your new kid. What’s your choice?”

Blue couldn’t breathe. That nickname— that _command_ — brought back too many painful memories. Too many times were she would smile at him and say those two words. He felt a soft hand come up to run fingers through the hair on his neck, but he didn’t move a muscle. If he did, he might just punch her in the face.

“What’s your choice, Google?” He shuddered and she got her answer.

Marissa took a step back from him and patted his cheek lightly. Blue shut his eyes. He felt her move away and heard her call out the triplets’ names, heard one pair of quick footsteps followed by two slower and more hesitant ones.

“Mom!”

“Oh Oliver, sweetheart,” Blue forced his eyes open to see Marissa and Oliver hugging each other tightly, Jasper and Hunter standing nervously to the side. Marissa pulled away and held Oliver’s face in her hands. “Oh, how have you been? You’ve gotten so _big_! And you’re in high school now, you _have_ to tell me all about it!”

Oliver’s smile widened— Blue’s heart ached. He hasn’t seen that smile in so long— and he leaned into his mother’s arms, mumbling that he’s been good. Marissa let go of him and turned to her other two kids, throwing open her arms, expecting a hug.

Jasper and Hunter didn’t move.

“What’s wrong with Dad?” Hunter asked softly, moving a little closer to Jasper.

Marissa huffed, dropping her arms and scowling at them. “He’s fine,” she said with a roll of her eyes, turning back around to look Blue over for a split second before smiling once more and looking between the three. “He’s agreed to let me take you out for dinner.”

“You did?” Jasper said in disbelief, all eyes turning to look at him.

Blue still felt like his lungs were filled with tar, like he might throw up after all of this, but he nodded when he met Marissa’s eye.

She clapped— making everyone in the room jump— and smiled. “Told you. Don’t ever doubt me like that again, Red. Now go—” she made a shooing gesture at the three teens to get them moving. “Go get your shoes. We want to make it before rush hour.”

The three bustled around to get ready. Marissa moves to the door, passing Blue and have him one last warning glare. When the triplets were ready, she quickly rushed them out the door.

“Thank you again, Google,” she stopped just before closing the door. Blue tore his eyes from the hole he was staring into the wall across from him and looked over at her. She smiled. “A Mama has to be a Mama sometimes.”

And with that, Marissa shut the door and Blue dropped to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can barely be considered a drabble, but angst has always come easier to me than fluff tho.


	4. Big Family Cuddle Pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie comes home exhausted from work and his little family come by to snuggle up to him.

Maggie crashed down on his couch, sighing heavily. He  _ hated  _ his job. He missed traveling the world. He was  _ meant  _ to be traveling, not trapped in an office all day. 

But Illinois needed this. He needed a stable education and more people to socialize with. Not to mention Maggie had a husband now and another kid. He just needed to wait a few more years until they graduated and then he can go out traveling again, this time with a new partner by his side.

He felt the couch dip slightly and lifted his head from the back of the couch. Illinois smiled at his dad as he moved closer, tucking himself under his arm. Maggie smiled behind his beard and pulled his son closer so he could kiss the top of his head. Illinois presses himself closer to his side. They didn’t say anything as they get comfortable, Illinois scrolled through his phone with half his body flushed against his father’s side and Maggie leaned his head back on the couch to rest his eyes. Silence filled the room for a moment before his husband came home.

“Well, looky here,” Ed chuckled as he walked in, dropping his things down on the table and crashing down on his husband’s lap. He ruffled Illinois’ hair, which made the teen complain. “Y’all are too cute for your own good. What’s all this about?”

“Mmm, tired,” Maggie grumbled, lifting his head only to give Ed a soft kiss before dropping it again. He nudged Illinois with his shoulder and rolled his head to the side to smile at him. “Dunno why he’s here, however.”

“I’m here because you looked like you were going to kneel over and die. Cuddles save lives, remember?” Maggie laughed, eyes crinkling happily. He remembered telling Illinois that when he was a kid and he was sad.

Maggie gave Illinois another head kiss and pulled Ed down with him, grinning when he yelped. Ed crashes down on his chest and blushed furiously, struggling for a moment to get more situated. He fixed himself so he was more on Maggie’s other side, but still draped across his lap and flush against his chest.

Silence once again took over, but this time it lasted a little longer. Long even for Maggie to nod off at least. He was almost asleep when he heard a creak from behind him. He blinked lazily and turned to see the only other person it could be. 

Eric stood in the entryway to the hall, wringing that cloth he always had in his hands nervously. Maggie smile to try and calm his younger son’s nerves.

“Come on over, my boy,” he called, tiredly tossing his head to the others— who shifted to see Eric too. “I’ve got enough room for you too.”

“You’d have enough room for three more people if the couch was big enough.” Ed joked, making Illinois laugh.

Eric snorted too, covering his mouth and flushing at the embarrassing sound as he walked over. He looked at the last spot on Maggie’s lap— right in between Ed and Illinois, a little on Ed’s lap. He slowly climbed on, fighting back a smile when Illinois adjusted himself and wrapped an arm around him.

Maggie grinned and hugged his family closer together, grinning wider when Ed took that opportunity to plant a kiss on Eric’s cheek. They all got settled once more and started drifting again, Illinois even letting out a soft snore. 

Maggie might hate being stuck in one spot, but this was better than  _ anything _ you can find on a map.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soft and sad and need a big Magnum cuddle session.


	5. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien and Will get a surprise visit at fuck all at night.

Damien shuffled through papers at his desk. He and his fiancé Will are getting married in a month and there was still so much to do. They still needed a few more people to confirm they were coming and he still needed to buy the flowers for the reception. Currently, it was 10:50pm and pouring outside. Will was passed out on the couch in Damien’s office— thunderstorms made him anxious so he came to his office to sleep— and snoring loudly as his fiancé worked.

Another flash of lightningand another deep rumble in the distance that caused Will flinch in his sleep. Damien stopped, hands still on his desk. A few soft thuds sounded again, definitely not thunder this time. Damien got to his feet and strides over to Will, shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

“Will, dear,” Damien rolled his eyes at the other’s whine. “Will, get up. There’s someone at the door.” 

He groaned again and finally pushed himself up from the couch and followed Damien out of the office. The knocking stopped, but Damien still opened the door to see if anyone was still there. He raised an eyebrow when he was met with nothing but a wall of rain. Will poked his head out as well. 

“Darky, look!” Will pointed at the ground.

Damien blinked in surprise when he followed his finger. A kid— no older than 6— was curled up at their door, shivering and way too underdressed for the weather. The kid jumped when he heard Will’s voice and stared up at them with big, fearful eyes. 

“Oh god,” Will burst through, pushing Damien aside to scoop up the child. He yelped and struggled a little. “You poor thing. Let’s get you inside and out of the cold.”

“Will, wait—“ Damien was pushed aside again as Will rushed inside with the child. He followed close behind as his fiancé entered the living room and adjusted his hold on the kid to search for a blanket. “William, you can’t just bring a kid inside. What if his parents are out there or near by? You practically kidnapped him.”

“He’s so skinny and cold! Out in the rain like this, his parents probably abandoned the poor thing,” he finally found a big enough blanket and crashed down on the couch with the kid flush against his stomach. He spread out the blanket across them and held him close. 

Damien watched for moment. The poor kid was still shaking like no tomorrow, huddling closer to Will’s warm and plush stomach. He was soaked and his eyes were still wide and looking every which way. He was much too skinny and clearly not looked after, but that still didn’t mean Will could just bring him in.

“I’m calling Abe,” Damien sighed, pulling out his phone heading towards the kitchen. “What do you think he’ll eat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not angsty but not really fluff. Just how Harrison got to them!!


	6. Visitor pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Will kidnapped a child

Damien woke the next morning in a terrible amount of pain. He groaned and shifted on the couch, but he froze when he felt something shift on top of him. 

He opened his eyes and looked down to see the kid Will  stole last night curled up on his chest. He was no longer shivering, just sleeping peacefully against Damien. 

After Damien finished his call with Abe, he came back to the living room with a couple of cookies on a plate. Only when he arrived, Will and the child were fast asleep, cuddled up against each other. Damien just sighed and settled next to his fiancé. 

Now in the light of the morning, Damien could see the kid’s features more. He was awfully thin, but soft round cheeks that squished against Damien’s chest. He was spread across both of their laps, his legs splayed across Will while his arms and torso were on Damien. He had freckles spread across his nose and dirt on his cheeks and in his hair. He also had thick frames that sat crooked on his nose.

The kid was absolutely adorable.

But he wasn’t theirs.

Damien stifled a sigh and gently pet the kid’s hair, chest aching as the kid pressed closer to him. 

“Good morning,” he whispered as the child started to stir. He blinked slowly up at Damien and tighten his grip around his waist. “I’m sorry to wake you, but you haven’t eaten last night and I would like you to before you have to leave.”

The kid deflated against Damien and pushed off of him, moving to get on his feet. Damien followed in suit and turned to Will, shaking him awake. 

“Wh— what’s going on?” Will sputtered as he woke up, looking around. 

“Wake up. Abe will be here at nine and we all need to eat before than.” Damien moved away and made his way towards the kitchen, walking past the kid, unaware of his frown. 

Damien got all the materials ready for him and Will to start cooking. When his fiancé entered, the child followed slowly behind, dragging his feet. Neither man seemed to notice. 

They bustled around the kitchen. They decided on making omelets. They tried asking the kid what he wanted, but he wouldn’t answer them, so they made their own thing and just hoped the child would eat it.

“Mark and Celine  _still_ haven’t confirmed they are coming,” Damien stressed as they all ate, going through his emails on his phone. “They are _both_ of our family, and yet they are the ones we are waiting on! If they don’t tell us soon, we’ll have to find a new best man _and_ maid of honor!”

“Oh, Darky, there’s nothing to worry about!” Will tried to calm his fiancé down while not particularly caring. “I already asked Bim and Kathryn if they would like to be back ups and they were jumping over themselves in excitement! Celine and Mark don’t _have_ to be in the wedding if they don’t want to.”

“I at least want Celine to be there. She’s my sister, after all. Mark can whine and bawl in his silky robes for all I—“

A loud growl interrupted Damien’s venting and both men looked over at the kid. He hasn’t touched his food, just pushing it around on his plate. He hunched forward and looked away when they both looked at him. 

“Are you alright, son?” Will asked softly, leaning towards the kid. “You haven’t eaten and you are clearly hungry.”

The kid didn’t respond. He hasn’t talked once since he was brought in. Damien was starting to worry.

“Did we say something wrong? Something that upset you?”

Nothing.

“Son?”

“I…” his voice sounded croaked and quiet. “I don’t want to leave.”

The two looked at each other. “Why not?”

He was quiet again, hunching more into himself. The doorbell rang, alerting them that Abe had arrived and cutting off the conversation. Will got up to answer it, giving the kid a soft squeeze on his shoulder as he walked by, not seeing the flinch he gave.

But Damien did.

And he knew he wasn’t gonna let this kid go, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby ;(( hoped you like it tho!!


	7. Christmas Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bim asks Blue and his kids to come over for Christmas

“Hey, Google?”

Blue jumped at where he stood next to the microwave, currently waiting for the popcorn to be finished. 

Bim had invited him over for a movie date, not going out like they usually did, but staying at Bim’s place to watch it. He told Blue that his twins were going to be at his boss’s house to have a sleepover with their kid if that made him feel better. Blue had told his own kids where he was going and that he would text them if he’s staying over― in which Bing made an inappropriate joke that made Jasper throw a pillow at his face. 

“Google?” Blue raised an eyebrow as he glanced over at his boyfriend. Bim shrugged.

“I thought it fit you,” he leaned against the counter on his forearms, smiling up at the other. “I mean, you’re really smart and you have a son named Bing. I just think it’s cute.”

Blue made a face, but smiled at Bim, bringing up a hand to run through his hair. He wasn’t wearing and gel, so his hair was soft and curly.

“What was it that you wanted to say?”

Bim huffed and pushed himself back up, kissing Blue’s lips before the microwave went off and they pulled away. Blue opened the microwave and shook the popcorn, moving to fill the popcorn bowl.

“I was thinking that you and the four should come over to my place for Christmas. Open some presents, hang out with the twins, all that jazz.” Bim grabbed a piece from the bowl Blue filled and popped it into his mouth. Blue blinked.

“Bim,” he began, hesitant. “We’ve only been dating for two months…”

“Yeah, I know,” Bim let out another huff as he wrapped his arms around Blue’s neck, pinning the bowl in between them. “But I just hate the thought of you guys in that shitty apartment with an even shittier heater on  _ Christmas  _ while I’m in my huge house that has a literal fireplace next to the tree.”

Blue frowned. “We’ve done it before. I knew adopting Bing would make money a little tight, but it’s fine. We aren’t a charity case.”

“I know that! I just want you to maybe just…” Bim shrugged, his hands making a shrugging gesture behind Blue’s neck. “I want you guys over. Just for Christmas.”

Blue put on a show groaning and rolling his head back on Bim’s hands, grinning up at the ceiling. 

“Oh, alright,” Blue grinned wider as Bim cheered and slid his hands out from under his boyfriend’s head. Blue lifted his head and watched as Bim threw his hands up in the air. “They all like the twins anyway.” Bim giggled and hopped up to kiss Blue again.

“You know the Jims see you as a father figure.”

“Yes, I know.”


	8. Little Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Yan meets her new family.

“What was her name again?”

_ “Ayano,  _ Will. I’m seriously worried about your memory.”

“Well, Celine just dropped her off here  _ minutes ago _ . How do you expect me to—”

“What’s going on?” Harrison slowly made his way into Damien’s office, fiddling with his fingers and hunching his shoulders.

His dads jumped and Will whipped around, briefly shielding whatever Damien was holding.

“Oh!” Will blinked owlishly. He glanced in between his husband and his son before breaking out into a wide grin. “Say, Harrison honey, what would you say about a sister?”

“Will, we don’t know if we’re keeping her.”

“Of course we are keeping her! It was Celine’s dying wish!”

“Will, she’s not dying—”

“Auntie Celine?” Harrison murmured in confusion. “What’s going on?” He repeated.

Will and Damien glanced at each other again before Damien cleared his throat, and stepped out from behind his husband. In his arms, was a tiny, sleeping baby, covered in a soft white blanket and a little pink cap.

“Listen, Harrison,” Damien sighed, exchanging one more look at Will before straightening up and looking down at his son, the baby wiggling slightly in her sleep. “We don’t need to keep her if you’re not ready. As much as I hate to say it, she has a father to take care of her and if you aren’t ready to have a sibling, than we won’t do it.”

“What?” Will stammered out.

“Dear, I know you want her, but a baby is a huge responsibility and Mark—”

The baby let out a soft whimper and wiggled more, little legs struggling against the white blanket. Without thinking, Harrison’s hands started to flap rapidly and he stomped his feet lightly. Both of the men stared in surprise at his reaction.

“My, my!” Will snickered. Damien started bouncing the baby and shushing her softly. “Look at how excited he is, Darky!”

Damien sent Will a soft glare and continued to rock the baby. Harrison continued to hop and flap, biting his lip to stop from smiling. 

“Oh, come over here! Come met, uh…”

_ “Ayano.” _

Harrison completely ignored what Will said afterwards and rushed over to Ayano. He stopped short and tensed. She was still wiggling under the blanket, chubby face scrunched up in her fussing. Damien leaned down slightly to show her off better to Harrison. The boy gulped and reached out to touch the baby. 

Ayano swung a little fist and it made contact with Harrison hand, making him stomp his feet in excitement again. She grabbed a finger and Harrison couldn’t hold back a squeal as his free hand took flight again. 

“I like her,” his voice sounded high pitched and thin, but he didn’t care, still biting his lip to keep his voice down.

Above him, Damien and Will were smiling down at the two, Will being very close to tears.

“So,” his voice shook slightly as he gazed at the baby. Damien looked up at him and Will shared the look. “Can we keep her.”

Damien could feel the dread pooling in his stomach as well as joy. This was gonna be hard. They weren’t prepared for a baby, they had nothing, but a bag of diapers and formula. But they also weren’t prepared for a 6 year old boy  _ weeks  _ before their wedding. 

“Okay,” he breathed, letting himself relax as he looked back down at his children, watching as Ayano stopped whimpering and was staring at Harrison with drool running down her cheek. “We can keep her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t judge me for two chapters in 2 hours I’m soft tonight.


	9. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after Mama’s Home. Warning for stuff like abuse and stuff.

Blue stared forward at the blank tv across from him, knees pulled to his chest and chin resting on them. Bing sat next to him, stewing in worry for his father. He had found him in a similar position on the floor a hours ago, right after the triplets left with their mom. 

It was 11 pm when the triplets came back. Bing looked towards the door, but Blue didn’t move. Oliver was smiling, but Jasper and Hunter dragged their feet inside the house, frowns on their faces. Oliver’s dropped too when he saw his father. He huffed and kicked off his shoes.

“Are you seriously pouting because we went out with mom?” he came around the stand in front of Blue and crossed his arms. He furrowed his brows together when Blue just stared straight through him. “Hey? Are you just gonna ignore me? Dad?”

“Dad?” Hunter and Jasper came to join Oliver in front of him, Hunter getting closer than the others. “Are you okay?”

“I dunno, man,” Bing practically whimpered from next to them, shifting on his knees. “He’s been like this since you guys left. It’s like some like, trance or something. I had to drag him over here and make my own dinner.”

Hunter’s frown deepened and he kneeled in front of his father. “Dad? Can you say something to me? Is it about mom?” Nothing. Hunter had a bad feeling about what he needed to do. “Come on, please? I don’t want to do this.”

“What are you talking about?” Oliver sounded worried too, but trying to hide it under frustration.

Hunter didn’t answer, keeping his eyes on Blue to see if he responded even a twitch. And he waited longer, praying that he didn’t have to do this. However, nothing seemed to be happening and everyone was getting anxious.

“Okay. Okay... Google?”

Blue flinched. “Don’t do that.”

“I’m sorry,” Hunter sighed. “I’m sorry, I just had to get you with us.”

“Google?” Bing asked before jumping as Blue untucked his legs from his chest, Hunter moving out of his way.

“It’s an old nickname mom gave him,” Oliver answered. “Mom said it was because he kept spouting useless facts about random things on their first date.”

“Is that what she told you?” Blue said tersely. Oliver scowled, dropping his arms.

“Yes and what about it? Are you saying she was lying?” Blue laughed.

“Of course she was lying to you, Oliver,” Blue stretched, popping joints and grunting. “She wanted you to like her because her other kids didn’t.”

“You shut up about her!” Oliver shouted, stomping his foot angrily and clenching his fist. The others tensed. “You were always a dick to her for no reason, you abusive fuck!”

“Oliver, do not talk about things that you don’t understand!”

“Then enlighten me!” Oliver through open his arms. “Tell me why you fucking hate her so much you hit her and then made sure she never saw us again!”

“She didn’t want you!” Blue quieted the room immediately. “I didn’t have to keep her from you because she didn’t want you three anymore!”

Oliver didn’t have a retort for that. He only stared at his father, breathing heavily and waiting for him to continue. Bing put his hand on Blue’s shoulder and he flinched. The anger quickly drained from him. 

“I didn’t mean to hit her,” Blue shut his eyes and rubbed his face. “She... she was yelling at Hunter and Jasper, she almost hit your brothers with her shoe. I panicked. I didn’t want them to get hurt and I... shoved her. She yelled at me and I hit her and I regret it to this day, I do, but I couldn’t let her hurt you kids.”

The teens were all quiet after the confession, shaken. Hunter had moved over to Jasper, flocking to the eldest like he always did. Jasper had been uncharacteristically quiet during the fight. He usually was the one yelling at Oliver, not Blue. Bing was still sitting on the couch with Blue, pressed into the cushions and trying to disappear. 

Oliver looked conflicted. He refused to look at Blue, staring at the floor as a whirl of emotions played out on his expression. He finally shook his head, roughly wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“She wouldn’t hit us.” he mumbled, sounding much less confident then before. Blue got up from the couch and wrapped Oliver up in a hug, ignoring the fact that his skin was still crawling from the day he had. 

“I don’t think she would, no,” he tried rubbing his back, tried to stop his son’s trembling. “She’s more about psychological damage then physical.”

Oliver let out a laugh that turned into sobbing far too quickly. Blue hugged him tighter, and his heart leapt in his chest when Oliver suddenly hugged him just as tightly.

“You’ll be okay, Olive. You just need time.”


	10. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue meets Bing for the first time.

Blue sat in the car, drumming his fingers against the wheel. He had to get to work after picking his kids up from school and they were late. It was starting to worry him, looking back at the school every few seconds. Everyone kept saying he was massively overprotective of his children, which he disagreed with. He wasn’t overprotective, just he loved his kids and they have been through a lot of moves and schools and maybe Blue was a _little_ protective, but it was justified!

He took a deep breath in. Okay, maybe he was... _panicking_ a little. 

He jumped as someone knocked on the passenger side’s window. Hunter waved at at his father, Jasper and Oliver chatting behind him with another boy around their age. Blue focused in on the boy. He was a little taller than his boys, tossled brown hair and an oversized white t-shirt with green sleeves. Blue unlocked the door, craning his neck to keep his eye on the boy.

“Who’s that?” He asked as Hunter hopped into the car. His oldest glanced back at them.

“Oh, that’s Bing,” he said, putting on his seatbelt and shoving his backpack onto the floor. “He’s cool. He lives over by the church. He’s a little dumb, but really funny.”

“Oliver’s talking to him,” Blue said absentmindedly. His youngest was, indeed, chatting happily with Bing. He even laughed at something the other said. He was smiling... then he realized what Hunter had said. “Wait, by the church? Where by the church?”

Hunter didn’t respond for Jasper opened the side door behind Hunter’s and popped his head in. Blue twisted around to face him. “Hey, dad. Can you drive one of our friends home?”

“Well...” Blue hesitated, glancing back at the clock on the car radio. He really needed to get to work. But he didn’t want to know about this Bing character that was hanging out with his kids. And it _wasn’t_ because he was overprotective. “Okay.”

Jasper grinned. “Cool, okay.” He popped back out of the car and shouted over his shoulder at the other two. “Bing! My Dad said he can drive you home!”

Blue didn’t hear a response, but he did see Oliver and Bing start walking over to the car. Jasper climbed into the car as Oliver opened the other side. He shoved Bing into the middle and pushed up beside him. Bing laughed awkwardly.

“Uh, heh, thanks uh, Mr…” Bing stuttered. He slapped his hands on his knees as Oliver shut the door. “I... don’t know your guys’ last name.”

“Howard,” Blue started up the car and pulled out from his parking space. He didn’t mean to sound cold, but the kid wasn’t making most amazing first impression. “How long have you been friends with my sons?”

“Ha, um, about— bout a few weeks?” Bing pointedly avoided his eyes when Blue would look at into the rear view mirror. “I dunno, since they moved here kinda.”

Blue didn’t respond after that. His kids looked between each other. Blue wanted to roll his eyes, but he just tightened his grip on the wheel, knowing if he rolled his eyes it might trigger a tic. It wasn’t uncommon for Blue to act like this to the triplets friends. They _also_ believed Blue was overprotective, of course, but they were kids so it was expected that they would be overdramatic.

And they were. Because Blue was _not_ overprotective.

“Dad, can you not be a dick for once and just drive?” Oliver huffed. Bing seemed to become more nervous and laughed again. 

“Bing, what’s your address?” Blue asked. He decided to let up a little and get the kid home. He really needed to get to work. 

“Uh, just… by the church. The lutheran one a couple blocks down.”

“Jesus, and you walk home from school?” Jasper joked. Hunter laughed to himself. Bing’s smile became more natural than nervous. 

“I have a skateboard, man, it’s not that bad!” Jasper shoved his arm.

Oliver was smiling again.

Blue fought down his own smile as Bing and the triplets started to get comfortable and joke around with each other. If he could get Oliver to smile… maybe he could be trusted. Only some.

“Here!”

Blue hit his breaks, arm shooting out in front of Hunter so he didn’t lurch forward like the others. Blue turned and watched Bing tumble over Jasper the get out of the car. 

“Thanks Mr. Howard! I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” He was out of the car, but jumped back in to reach across Jasper and snatch his backpack. Bing zipped back out and waved at them as he tossed the bag on his shoulder. “Bye! Thanks again for the ride!” 

Blue watched him walk right up to the boy’s home right next to the church. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can really tell when I get baby fever because I update this fic lol


End file.
